FateALTER
by Framework
Summary: Emiya Shirou. When most hear that name they usually think 'HERO' or 'ARCHER'. Well, this isn't a story about a Shirou becoming either. No, this is story of a Shirou that does not want save anyone. A Shirou that doesn't want to help dor the sake of helping. This is a story about a Shirou that wants to see the Grail burn and his sister alive. This is the story of Shirou ALTER.
1. Prologue: ALTER 1

This is my first atempt at a real fanfiction. I hope this goes well as I have no BETA and am currently writing this on a phone. My wrists are gonna be killing me later...

ANYWAYS! I hope you all like it and helpful criticism is welcome. Also slander is welcome 'cause it makes me laugh. Bye now!

Fire.

**Fire** was all that he could see as he wandered through what was left of the streets. And even as it burned he could smell its very wrongness. The ashes that buried its victims was wrong. This **Fire** was not fire. No, it was something else. Something worse.

And then the screams of trapped people resounding in his ears. Even so, he continued forward, ignoring their pleas as they were cut off one by one as the **Firr** consumed them. He had to keep moving. He had to survive no matter what! He had to escape this **Fire**! Even as others were trying to save their loved ones, even as they became trapped themselves, he continued. And as the finale plea fell silent, he himself fell into the ashes, unable to move any farther.

And then he accepted it. It was his time to die. To fade into the ash along with all those he ignored. To be consumed by the **Fire **that was not fire. And right when he was about to pass through the brink, he saw Him.

The man was clothed in black, his hair filled with soot from the **Fire**. But his appearance wasn't what caught his attention. It was the smile. Even as the man pulled him from the ashen ground and as tears fell from his eyes that smile was what stood out the most. It stood out past the **Fire**. It stood out against the golden glow from the sheathe in his hand. And even as he lost consciousness from his injuries, he thought something very important to his future.

'I wish I could smile like that.'

Little did the boy know that thought would affect his future so drastically.

He awoke in a very bright white room. As he looked around he could see curtains around other beds and large windows overlooking the city. And when he looked out the window he saw it. The shear destruction caused by the Fire. And entire residential district gone. Hundreds of lives lost. And yet he still lived in spite of it all.

Before he could dwell on that thought he saw a nurse with a clipboard coming through the door towards him. And then he saw something in her eyes he didn't like. He didn't know what it was, but it made him feel as useless as he did in the **Fire**.

"I see you are finally awake. Do you remember why you are here?"

Her voice was light and cautious, like she was speaking to a small and scared animal. Rather than thinking on that, he tried to think about why he was at a hospital. He remembered the **Fire **just fine, maybe a little better than he would have preferred, and he remembered the man that found him, but he couldn't remember who he was or who his parents were. Looking to the nurse he nodded to answer her question.

"Good. Now do you remember anything else? Relatives? Friends?"

Shaking his head, the nurse frowned and that look in her eyes was back. That infuriating look that did nothing but make hom feel helpless. The look he never wants to see again.

"Alright, I will be back in a bit."

And as she turned to leave, a dark look crossed the boy's face. A look that promised he wouldn't let himself be helpless ever again.

It had been five days since he woke up. It had been five days of those horrid looks. Pity, he had recalled, was something he had come to hate in the short time he had been at the hospital. The only thing worse than the pity were the nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes he saw fire. No, not fire. He saw **Fire**. It constantly plagued his dreams, not letting him get any sleep. Even when he was awake, he could feel its pull in the back of his mind. Breaking his thoughts, the nurse from before entered the room. He wonderes why she was here, he already had his daily check-up, so why? As she approached he repositioned to sit up more comfortably.

"Excuse, but you have a visitor. Would you like me to let him in?"

Curious, he nodded to the nurse. The family he couldn't remember was dead, so who could be visiting him? As the nurse went out the door to tell whoever it was that they could come in, he sat in silent contemplation. And at last his visitor stepped into the room

And he remembered the smile.

It was the man that saved him from the **Fire**. He was here and he wanted to see him. Keeping the surprise from showing as best as he could, he waited for the man to speak.

"Hello, uh... I'm Emiya Kiritsugu, the one that brought you here. I know that you don't have any family to go home to, so I came to give you an offer. Either go to and orphanage, or be adopted by me, a complete stranger. Which would you prefer?"

This time he could not stop the surprise from showing on his face. Thinking on the situation he felt that the choice was obvious. In an orphange he could be there for years before he would be adopted by some random family. By going with Kiritsugu, he would be with a man that went out of his way to save him. Looking Kiritsugu in the eys, he simply nodded.

"Well, I geuss that its decided. But before we finalize anything I have to tell you something. I am a magus."

Once again surprise shone on his face. Coming from a stranger it was a laughble notion at best. But coming from the man who saved him, it was simply the truth. As Kiritsugu began to walk away, he turned around to ask something.

"So, what is yout name then?"

A smile appearing on yhe boy's face, he looked back and said...

"I am Emiya Shirou."


	2. Prologue: ALTER 2 up

**AND ITS UP. Took me two weeks to actually gwt my lazy ass up and write. I really need some motivation. Anyways! Here it is and I hope you like it. And if you don't, just leave. It is for your own good. Now, back to whining like a bitch over my poor wrists.**** I also apologize for the odd swntence breaks if anyone else is getting them. Its seems as though copying and pasting from Google Docs isn't very compatible and refuses to be fixed. If anyone knows why please tell me.**

**1995, January 18th**

Emiya Kiritsugu was worried.

He knew he was by no means an experienced parent, even if he had a daughter, but even he could see there was something wrong with Shirou. Of course he wouldn't be normal by any mean as he just survived an extremely traumatic experience. Even so, Shirou was not showing

any normal signs of trauma. He simply ignored anything regarding the fire and just insisted on

Kiritsugu teaching him magic.

No matter what he said to dissuade Shirou he couldn't discourage him from the path of a

magus. Kiritsugu didn't regret telling Shirou of what he was, but he did regret letting him know

that he could become a magus himself. Ever since he mentioned Shirou had the ability to use

magic he had continuously asked Kiritsugu to teach him.

And the only thing that made him feel worse about denying his son's attempts was what he saw in his eyes. When Kiritsugu looked into Shirou's eyes, all he saw was Fire. The cursed flame that scarred Fuyuki still lingered in Shirou's eyes, giving his golden eyes a reddish tone, like

cooling steel.

He tried to take Shirou's mind off magic by introducing him to their neighbor's granddaughter, Taiga Fujimura. Though she was the granddaughter of the local Yakuza boss, she was far from an evil soul In fact, she was the most childish and naive girl he had ever met. And he was married to Irisviel Von Einzbern. He had hoped that her childishness would rub off onto Shirou, maybe bring back his personality as it was before the Fire.

But it didn't work.

Shirou showed no change even after a month of Taiga coming over almost everyday. Even in all

of Taiga's naivety, she noticed his lack of life. And try as she might, she couldn't do a thing. She

even got her grandfather to buy her books on trauma in hopes that she could learn what was

wrong and help him fix it. But Shirou didn't change.

**1995, May 16th**

Kiritsugu had finally given in.

After almost five months of constant pleading, he had decided to just teach Shirou magecraft

and be done with it. He would teach him the basic magecraft all magi were taught and go no

farther. He would teach Shirou Structural Analysis, Projection, and Reinforcement, and nothing else.

What he didn't expect was Shirou's complete and utter inaptitude to actually perform the

magecraft. No matter what he tried or how he tried it, Shirou just couldn't get it right. And even

though Kiritsugu felt bad thinking it, he was happy beyond belief that Shirou couldn't do it. As

long as Shirou couldn't use magecraft, he would never get involved in the Moonlit world. And he

would be safe from his own enemies, like the Einzbern.

But while Kiritsugu rejoiced over Shirou's failings, Shirou himself noticed something.While he

could barely analyze the simplest of things, he could somehow understand the knife in the kitchen perfectly. He could tell it was crafted from Aogami steel, was manufactured by a small factory in Tokyo, and was barely used after it was bought, only three times when Kiritsugu needed cut a box open. Knowing Kiritsugu's reluctance to teach him, he didn't tell him, hoping to keep this

odd skill to himself for now.

**1995, July 29th**

He had been watching over Shirou for a while now, and he was noticing something. He was

hiding something. He already knew, Shirou rarely slept for more than a few hours every night.

He figured this out one night when he got up at night to relieve himself and peered into Shirou's

room to check on him, only to find him awake, sitting against the wall just staring forward, the

flames in his eyes moving hauntingly. Over the next few days he had done the same thing to

find Shirou did this almost every night. When he asked him about Shirou simply told him that he

doesn't need much sleep before going back to his activities.

That's why Kiritsugu found it to be strange that Shirou was always 'asleep' when he went to

check up on him at night after he mentioned it to him. One night, Kiritsugu put his old assassin

skills to use to check on him. Here he found Shirou sitting in the dark practicing magecraft.

While this alone wouldn't be enough to rose suspicion, it was the fact that he was doing it with seemingly minimal effort was. Kiritsugu watched as Shirou first Projected a common kitchen knife, then Reinforced it as best he could, and finally Analyzing it to check its condition. As he kept repeating the steps, Kiritsugu found himself lost in thought. He had thought Shirou was terrible at magic, yet here he was performing the spells with ease.

**1995, August 11th**

The school year would be starting again soon, and Kiritsugu was conflicted on whether or not he would have Shirou go. He was worried Shirou wouldn't do well with his current demeanor and

how the other students would treat him. But he was even more worried about how Shirou would

react to going to school again. It would help if Shirou actually made friends his own age, but it

was obvious he wanted nothing to do with friends and would rather study magecraft. Finally coming to a decision, Kiritsugu decided it would be best if he homeschooled Shirou himself.

**1995, November 2nd**

It had been a few months since he started to homeschool Shirou in the basics of public

education. Though Kiritsugu wasn't college degree professor, he certainly knew his way around the basic subjects. So far Shirou had absorbed the knowledge like a sponge, his powerful memory helping him learn quickly. What Kiritsugu didn't know was that Shirou had learned to use Structural Analysis to read the books in an instant. Truly, magecraft was a powerful thing.

**1995, December 19th**

By now Kiritsugu had learned enough about Shirou's nighttime training that he had a slight

grasp on the situation. Shirou was absolutely terrible at magecraft. Except where anything

bladed was involved. Anytime Shirou picked up a knife, he could cast all of the basic spells

without any trouble. And the farther he got from a blade, he had more trouble casting the spells.

With that in mind, Kiritsugu had come up with a hypothesis.

Shirou Emiya was an Incarnation.

And he was an Incarnation of something with blades, and Kiritsugu had a suspicion that he

knew what it was and why. Shirou had to be an Incarnation of Sword. He knew this because of

the sheathe being kept in his body, Avalon. Kiritsugu could only guess why the sheathe had

caused this change in Shirou's very nature, it likely had to do with the Fire he was found in.

And now Kiritsugu was left with a decision. Would he help Shirou expand his skills, or stop him

from using magecraft entirely to save him from the horrors of the Moonlit World.


	3. FateFallen

_Wow. Its been awhile. Sorry people. I was forced to get a life. And job. Well, its all sorted out now, so I am back!__As always, all criticism is welcome, even the cringey stuff that makes to since. Because that stuff is hilariously..._

.

**January 15th, 1996**

.

Kiritsugu had finally decided what he would do about Shirou. He would remove Avalon and hopefully reverse it's effects on him. If he didn't being an Incarnation would affect Shirou mentally, becoming nothing more than what his Origin and Element says he should. A Sword to be wielded by someone, anyone willing to use him to their advantage. And Kiritsugu would never let Shirou grow up to be nothing but a tool, an emotionless device with nothing to live for other th han serving. So next month, he remove Avalon. Permanently.

**February 28th, 1996**

It didn't work.

No matter what he did Avalon wouldn't let Shirou go.

Kiritsugu had spent the entirety of the month trying to remove Avalon to no avail. Using compulsion charms on Shirou to put him sleep while he worked, he consistly woke up earlier each time, as though Avalon itself knew what he was trying and was fighting against him. It was as though it had latched on to something in Shirou, something it wanted to change.

And it wouldn't take no for an answer.

**March 21st, 1996**

Once again, Kiritsugu left Shirou alone. Heading off the Germany like the many times he had in the past since the end of the Grail War. Most of his trips lasted no longer than a week, but this one was lasting longer. It was much harder for him to travel unnoticed by the Magi hunting for him. They were trying harder and he was getting weaker by the day. Why was he weaker? Because of the curse he found on himself a short while ago, placed upon him by the Grail itself as revenge for it's destruction.

So now he was finding it much harder to bypass the Bounded Fields surrounding the Einzbern forest. Each time he tried he left more and more evidence of his visit, and one day Old Man Acht would be waiting for him, to cleanse his hands of a failure.

So Kiritsugu gave up once more to simply hope he could get in next time.

But he never would.

**May 9th, 1996**

After he returned from his extended trip to Germany a few days ago, he could tell Shirou was worried. Kiritsugu may not be a 'people person', but even he could see the worry that sat in Shirou's eyes. No matter how broken Shirou was when he found him, that emotion stuck with, maybe due to stubbornness, maybe it was Avalon. Kiritsugu didn't know and didn't care. He had to protect Shirou from his enemies, even if it meant teaching him magecraft to his fullest potential.

So starting tomorrow, he would begin Shirou's instruction.

**July 19th, 1996**

Shirou's training had been going well so far, and Kiritsugu only had to kill two assassins after his head. After he begin truly training Shirou, he had tested Shirou's Circuits to check their condition and quality. Ss it turned out, Shirou only had 27 Circuits, an average amount among Magi. But that wasn't what surprised Kiritsugu, it was their sheer quality that did it. Shirou's Circuits were beyond high quality, they were near that of a Magician! If anything they should have been crippled from the Flames that ravaged his body.

Their quality made it extremely easy for Shirou to use simply projection, especially if he made low quality ones. His speed at the craft was near instant, though it took more time to make a better copy. If this kept up, Shirou may just be prepared for his future's challenges. Now, all Kiritsugu had to do was find a way to keep him from being used, perhaps he should give him a goal. An impossible one that he would never have to sacrifice himself for. Perhaps.

**November 30th, 1996**

Kiritsugu had failed.

He returned to Germany one last time to hopefully see his daughter's face one last time before the curse he felt on himself rendered him useless.

But he was caught.

It seemed he left too many tracks in his last visit and the Einzberns had noticed. As soon as he passed through the Bounded Field, he was hit with at least five different spells to disable him. And the one that stood right in front otmf him, smug look sitting comfortably on his face, was Old Man Acht himself.

"Hello Kiritsugu. I see you finally accpted your fate."

And the one dubbed the Legendary Magus Killer was never heard from again.


End file.
